futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Rebuilding Earth Map Game
It will be a new style 'clean slate map game' Rebuilding Earth Map Game. Serving communities and states in the year 2245 are trying to rebuilding a world that had been destroyed by 2037! It's sort of like Althistory's Radioactive Tide game, but not so ASB, somewhat more harmonious, a more believable scenario and obviously set in the future. Scenario For the full story see - The game's Scenario. The world was devastated in the 21st Century by an atomic war! The third World War was the most widespread war to date in history lasting from mid 2024 to mid 2027 (some historians tend to say 2020 to 2037 because of the related issues in the Middle East), with more than 1.5 billion people serving in military units and 22 major cities being reduced to atomic rubble. In this state of "total and atomic war", the major participant nations placed their entire military economic, industrial, and scientific capabilities at the service of the war effort in a giant "do or die" war effort, erasing the distinction between civilian, government, private, corporate and military resources, rights, powers and lifestyles. The ATL present day Mt. Pinatubo erupted in 2222 causing much temporary disruption due to its ash and smoke output forming a major atmospheric dust cloud that drifted for miles before falling on Palau, Papua, Laos and Cambodia. Molten larva and earthquakes also caused heavy damage in many parts of Luzon that fell with in the 50 mile exclusion zone. The world has now slid back to a roughly stabilized state at the equivalent of'' OTL Korean War level'' technology. The population is in most of the world at 90% of today's OTL level. Education, industry and health care is good, but knowledge is at Korean War levels. Sadly Africa and Afghanistan are still poor, usable and corrupt, so population is about 75% of today's level. Industry, health care and education are crap. Because of this, the citizens are still suffering badly from the worst government neglect and repression. Start date The game start at 00.00 UTC December 13 (Saturday). Mods If bold is says has you are accepted. Godmoddery is illegal. Previous mods This list three previous mods that has now inactive due to being busy anywhere. *[[User:Shartlotina11|'Shartlotina11']]' (talk)' 15:05, November 27, 2014 (UTC) *[[User:Tharpe23|'Tharpe23']]' (talk)' *The River Nile-2 (talk) 23:46, December 22, 2014 (UTC)? New mods *'Eric4e (talk)' 11:17, December 31, 2014 (UTC) (mod, mapmaker) *'Paranoid Opossum (talk)' (turn marking, mod) Archives #Rebuilding Earth Map Game Archive 1 #Rebuilding Earth Map Game Archive 2 #Rebuilding Earth Map Game Archive 3 Games rules For those new to this kind of game, I'll post some rules. #Please be plausible! #Both parties must agree to an alliance/treaty/Non-aggression Pact or it won't be legal. #Every turn is one-half year (six months). #One day is a turn. # One nation per player. # Non-player states are run by the mods. Trade talks/treaty/Non aggression Pact/referendums on union with a non-player nation are concluded by a rando.org (0-5= yes, 6-10= no). #Editing previous turns is cheating. #I will make map each five turns Shartlotina11 (talk) 15:05, November 27, 2014 (UTC) #Yes, you can use (secret: ) to denote undercover operations in this game. #Mods are able to create random events and will represent an NPC nation (i.e., Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods also help to make sure that implausible stuff doesn't happen. #Every 20 years are to be archived to limit the amount scrolling that needs to be done to get to the latest year. Be sure to check back once in a while to ensure proper continuity! #Assassinations and oil embargoes are legitimate weapons of war, too. #Mods' words are law, unless proven wrong. They can strike out implausibility. However, the reason must be stated and sourced (i.e.-Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, NHK, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on). #One-half a game year per real day. #Wars are decided with an algorithm. #Wars need a reason/casus belli. #Research your nation on sites like - Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, NHK, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on. #Make a nation's data profile on the game's National Profile page to add some character and depth to the game. #Trade, infrastructure, blockades and sanctions are also going to play a part in the new war algo. #Troop numbers are related to population numbers. The Russian army is currently at ~1.5 million and the population is at ~145 million. The population of Mongolia is ~two million and the armed forces number 25,000. Get it? #International decisions must be sensible. You can't just say like "I hand an ultimatum to Russia, they must join union with Poland or be crushed. They accept", well you can, but I'll delete it. No one, except mods can decide for non-player countries (NPC). Furthermore, mods must explain the decision that was made -'' i.e., Russia declines offer because of recent wars with your nation.'' #After the first round, a non-player nation is assumed to deploy all reserve forces in a battle. OTL Portugal - Active personnel- 32,992 (2013) and reserve personnel - 210,930. #Have Fun! Technology level 2245-2260: Korean War level technology 2260-: 1960s level technology Nations Put your signature by a country you want to control! Enough nations are now picked, so we can start now, but we will probably need more players if someone leaves later on, so it is not to late to join. White zones will only have nomads, tribes-folk, ramshackle shanty towns and/or small unorganized villages in them. They can be bought off, conned, conquered and/or colonised each turn, but you can't take more than 150 px in one turn, since your people can only be every ware at once. When the game starts, unclaimed states will go grey. There will be two maps: one as a named 'nation guide' and the other to edit as usual in the game play. North America #Republic of Oregon # Democratic Republic of Minneapolis Paranoid Opossum # Republic of Idaho #Republic of North Nevada # Holy Mormon Republic of Deseret AngryShangryDave 24:00, December 17, 2014 (UTC) #Republic of El Paso # Democratic Republic of Vermont #Democratic Republic of Mobile Bay #Democratic Republic of New England # Commonwealth Republic of Ontario Gavinawsome (talk) 23:59, November 27, 2014 (UTC) #Military Dictatorship of Colorado #Democratic Republic of Vancouver # Democratic Republic of Saskatchewan # Commonwealth of Edmonton # Commonwealth Republic of Manitoba # Republic of Québec Latin America and the Caribbean # Democratic Republic of Yucatán # Republic of Acapulco # Dominican Republic #Democratic Republic of Costa Rica #Commonwealth Republic of BarbadosThe River Nile-2 (talk) 19:33, December 21, 2014 (UTC) # Federal Republic of Brazil Tech (talk) 20:57, November 27, 2014 (UTC) # Republic of the Rio Plate #Hispaniola TiberiusLucretius (talk) 18:45, December 17, 2014 (EST) # Republic of Chile # Republic of Caracas # Democratic Republic of Lima # Republic of Bolivia #Democratic Republic of Bogotá #Republic of Santiago de Cali #Republic of Medellín #Fascist Republic of Paraguay Western Europe # Republic of Innsbruck #Duchy of Schleswig-Holstein‎ #Republic of North France #Kingdom of Ghent ##Prince-bishopric of Liège #Fascist Dictatorship of The Nederlands- Mudboot ##Mercantile City of Utrecht ##Mercantile City of Nijmegen ## Duchy of Cleves # Duchy of Brandenburg #Basque Republic # Republic of Geneva # Duchy of Cornwall-Tharpe23 # Republic of Ireland- Shartlotina11 (talk) 23:42, November 27, 2014 (UTC) # Democratic Republic of Cadiz #Democratic Republic of Athens #Kingdom of Austria (formally the Kingdom of Vienna) - #Federal Republic of the Atlantic Islands #Republic of Venice #Duchy of Morpeth, Alnwick and Peebleshire #Democratic Republic of Malta - TotalMeat #United Republic of Corsica and Sardinia #Principality of Monaco #Republic of Maastricht #Free Republic of Zürich ##Principality of Liechtenstein #Republic of Lazio #Republic of Lisboa #Republic of San Mario #Grand Duchy of Luxembourg #Democratic Republic of Malmö #Socialist Republic of Thessaloniki #Democratic Republic of Catalonia #Republic of Gallawa #Republic of Suðrland # Confederated Principality of Switzerland # Republic of Stassbourg Former USSR # Democratic Republic of Astrakhan - AllianceScoutAiothai (talk) 23:33, December 12, 2014 (UTC) # Democratic Republic of Ulan-Ude # Republic of Kyzyl # Soviet Republic of Ishim and the Kurgan # Peoples’ Republic of Kemerovo #Republic of Riga # Republic of Petropavlovsk # Republic of Tiflis # Islamic Republic of Bukhara ##Emirate of Tashkent ##Emirate of Khiva # Republic of Dushanbe ## Khanate of Bishkek and Lake Issyk-Kul ## United City States of Osh and Jalalabat Eastern Europe # Republic of Belgrade — [[User:Alexander of Volzhsky|'Alexander of Volzhsky']] [[User talk:Alexander of Volzhsky|'Talk']] 23:22, November 27, 2014 (UTC) # Democratic Republic of Skopje - IrishPatriot (talk) 16:11, November 27, 2014 (UTC) #Democratic Republic of Ploiești #Democratic Republic of Debrecen #Democratic Republic of Tiranë ##Democratic Republic of Durrës ##Democratic Republic of Vlorë #Kingdom of Shkodër #Democratic Republic of Gjirokastër #Republic of Montenegro #Principality of Tuzla #City State of Bihać #Democratic Republic of Lviv #Democratic Kingdom of Albania #Republic of Sarajevo and Goražde #Socialist Republic of Bulgaria # Hungarian Republic # East Slovak Republic of Kust #Republic of Budapest #Duchy of Vidin #Novi Sad City State North Africa # Republic of Marrakesh # Democratic Sultanate of Rabat # Democratic Republic of Tunisia # Republic of Egypt federation of New North America # Democratic Republic of Nairobi # Democratic Swahili Republic of Mombasa # Kingdom of Katanga # Kingdom of Kigali # Republic of Burkina Faso # Kingdom of Kindu # Yorùbá Republic of Lagos # Democratic Republic of Ba'Kongo # Commonwealth of Kampala # Republic of Cape Town # Republic of Pretoria # Kingdom of Durban # Arab National Republic of Algiers # Democratic Republic of Central Africa ##Democratic Islamic state of N'Djamena #Republic of South Sudan ## Kingdom of Isiro #Republic of Ethiopia #Kingdom Swaziland and Maputo # Democratic Republic of Dakar #Republic of Guinea #Republic of Transkei #Republic of Botswana #Commonwealth Republic of Lusaka Oceania # # Commonwealth of Fiji # Commonwealth Republic of New Zealand User:ScottyD123 # Commonwealth Republic of East Australia ## Multicultural Darwin Commonwealth Republic # Militarist Empire of Western Australia D'AngeloThompson (talk) # Commonweath Republic of western Australia # Democratic Republic of Palau # Republic of New Guinea # Commonwealth republic of Solomon Islands Middle East # Kingdom of Dhahran and Riyadh ##Emirate of Kuwait ##Emirate of Qatar ## Free Port of Abu Dhabi # Emirate of Dubai # ISIS/ISIL/IS Republic # Republic of Haifa # Democratic Republic of Izmīr # Democratic Republic of Istanbul #Islamic Republic of Bam #Democratic Republic of of the West Bank and East Jerusalem #Islamic Republic of Golestān #Islamic Republic of the Gaza Strip #Islamic Republic of Muscat #Islamic Republic of Herat #Islamic Republic of Afghanistan #Democratic Republic of Mazar-i-Sharif #Islamic Republic of Helmand and Kandahar #Islamic Republic of Ichkeria The Rest of Asia #Republic of Lucknow # Republic of Hyderabad # Islamic Republic of Northern Pakistan # United Kingdom of Nepal and Sikkim #Republic of Bengalūru #Republic of Bhopal #Hindu City State of Chennai #Republic of Assam and Meghalaya ##Republic of Tripura #Commonwealth Republic of Sri Lanka #Shogunate of Tokyo # Shogunate of Hiroshima # Republic of Sichuan # Republic of Mongolia # United, Holy and Celetial Kingdoms of Bhutan and Tibet ##Holy Republic of Ladkah # United Republic of Chenzhou and Guangdong # Republic of Taiwan # Republic of Zhou # Republic of Shanghai # Republic of Xi’an # Republic of Wuhan #Rason Socialist City State # Republic of Central Myanmar #Kingdom of Thailand #Kingdom of Cambodia # Republic of Laos # Democratic Republic of Luzon Map #Maintain the bit rate of the base map image. Saving images in a lower quality format or at a lower bit rate and thus results in pixelisation, graining and other issues that make it difficult to edit the future image. Save as a .PNG as the format tends to maintain the image quality the best. Also, every image editor now has a text tool. Using a paintbrush or pencil tool for labels is both ugly and now unnecessary. #Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in visual mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled meta-data. Nation guide maps Game play map Game play 2265 Mod Events * Republic of Chile is joined by Republic of Bolivia. * Due to the UMSS forming all countries in North America( except for player states and any in Mexico) join to form a hyper power named Republic of North America. On February 25 2265 the Republic of North America is officially founded and improves economy, industries, cities and builds up military. '''Since North America is united the population is at 300 million people and military is at 32 million troops, 650,000 military land vehicles and 65,000 military aircraft. Three new TV stations are in each country. This year territory changes is any empty in North America (not in Alaska and Mexico) is claimed by North America. '''Union of Monarchist Shugarhai States (UMSS) officially becomes a superpower on Earth and continues to improve its economy, industry and build up its military. The Population of UMSS now stands at 300 million people, while the military grows quickly, now stands at 15 million troops, 150,000 tanks and 15,000 military aircraft. Some cities are founded due to population boom, farms and factories are built, cities are upgraded and roads are improved. To seek for more nations joining the united Europe, UMSS declares war on Kingdom of the Netherlands, invade it with 700,000 troops, 7000 tanks and 700 military aircraft. UMSS also declares war on Democratic Republic of Malmö by ideas for founding an Vaniljoto government in Sweden by Vanellope von Schweetz, invade it with 500,000 troops, 5000 tanks and 500 military aircraft. Meanwhile, Erich von Schweetz completes the book Ralph's Travels: Modernization of Sugar Rush and releases it. However, a 1940s style animated film called Ralph's Travels premieres in Barcelona, Catalonia and later in Europe. On this year's territorial changes, UMSS territory controls OTL Finland excluding Ålands Islands, Karelia and Murmansk Oblast, creating Empire of Finland with Taffyta Muttonfudge as national symbol. 2266 North America '''improves economy, industry and builds up its military. The population is at 335 million people while military stands at 45 million troops, 875,000 military land vehicles and 87,500 military aircraft. The Nuclear Manufacturing Act of 2266 is the country has to make three nukes every five years. Cities founded, roads improves and factories built. This year we claim claim half of Alaska and the peninsula connecting to Mexico. '''Union of Monarchist Shugarhai States (UMSS) continues to improve its economy, industry and build up its military. The Population of UMSS now stands at 331 million people, while the military grows quickly, now stands at 20 million troops, 200,000 tanks and 20,000 military aircraft. Some cities are founded due to population boom, farms and factories are built, cities are upgraded and roads are improved. In response to North American expansion, UMSS declares war on all player states in Europe and it was called Operation EndEUgame. UMSS military aircraft bombs enemy military camps and factories in player states over Europe. Massive invasions on player states occurs and tanks let shot on enemy soldiers. Meanwhile, Erich von Schweetz begins writing its fifth book called Ralph's Travels: War of the Carlios. On this year's territorial changes, UMSS territory controls all empty lands in Sweden and Norway, finally creating Empire of Sweden with Vanellope von Schweetz as national symbol. 2267 Mod Events: * Republic of Egypt has an epidemic of West Nile Virus * North America is now one country under Minnesota's rule I meant it as all land of North America (that is claimed) is under Minnesota's rule. *'No, you don't have to claim all lands in North America, you only claim about 40% Alaska and northern Mexican empty lands.' North America 'improves economy,industry and build up military. The population stands at 347 million people while military stands at 45 million troops, 875,000 military land vehicles and 87,500 military aircraft. '''While the UMSS invade many countries, North America declares war on Acapulco and invade with 350,000 troops, 350,000 military land vehicles and 35,000 military aircraft. '''North America then occupied 23% of their land and factories bombed, tanks slaughter many troops and civilians in Acapulco and we threaten Acapulco to join us or we nuke their capitol.Cities upgraded, farms and factories built and roads improved. Hupper Brewing co grows popular over the world. This year we claim most of the U.S. Virgin Islands. *'55.5 million troops, one million military land vehicles and 100,000 military aircraft is too much for North American military. Also, you have military strikes in your country, protesting about stop all the money goes to the military. Union of Monarchist Shugarhai States (UMSS) continues to improve its economy, industry and build up its military. The Population of UMSS now stands at 339 million people, while the military stands at 21 million troops, 210,000 tanks and 21,000 military aircraft. Some cities are founded due to population boom, farms and factories are built, cities are upgraded and roads are improved. Shugarhai Union continues its war on European player states, as UMSS fully occupied Netherlands. The first Shugarhai soldiers lands in southern England and even southern Sweden. Meanwhile, Erich von Schweetz completes the book Ralph's Travels: War of the Carlios and releases it. On this year's territorial changes, UMSS territory controls Iceland, creating Empire of Iceland with Adorabeezle Winterpop as national symbol. 2268 Mod Events: * Acapulco joins North America * Yucatan declares war on Costa Rica and invade with 12,000 troops, 1200 tanks and 120 military aircraft North America 'improves economy, industry and build up military. The Military Protest Act is made, Zachory Willford has a speech about this topic saying "Military growth has to stay the same if we want to be ahead of the UMSS. If you want to be under UMSS rule than move over there, I don't care. This is survival of the fittest, hunt or be hunted and it is sounding like you want to be hunted,". The growth of the military declines a little bit. The population stands at 348 million people while military is at 46 million troops, 880,000 military land vehicles and 88,000 military aircraft '''While Yucatan is at war with Costa Rica, North America declares war on Yucatan and invade with one million troops, 120,000 military land vehicles and 12,000 military aircraft and it is called Operation Intervene. '''Hupper Brewing Co. is the most popular beer in the world. This year we claim Mexico and borders touch Yucatan. *'Reaching 388 million people at 41 million people growth rate in one year is too much. Also, 52 million troops, 950,000 military land vehicles and 95,000 military aircraft is too much for North American military. Union of Monarchist Shugarhai States (UMSS) continues to improve its economy, industry and build up its military. The population of UMSS now stands at 339 million people, while the military stands at 21 million troops, 210,000 tanks and 21,000 military aircraft. Some cities are founded due to population boom, farms and factories are built, cities are upgraded and roads are improved. Shugarhai Union continues its war on European player states, as UMSS fully occupied Netherlands and also occupied 50% of Malmö and Greater Serbia, southern England and 60% of Skopje. On this year's territorial changes, UMSS territory controls Jan Mayen and Svalbard. 2269 Mod Events: * The Costa Rican war is over with Costa Rica winning due to North America invading Yucatan * The Republic of Istanbul builds defenses along its western border. North America '''improves economy, industry and build up military. Lots of cities and military bases to support the growth. The population is at 350 people while military is at 49 million troops, 900,000 military land vehicles and 90,000 military aircraft. Farms, factories, roads and cities are built, upgraded and improved. '''North America continues its war on Yucatan and occupy 31% of their land. '''Reach on new technology has begun. We claim 15% of Alaska. '''Union of Monarchist Shugarhai States (UMSS) continues to improve its economy, industry and build up its military. The Population of UMSS now stands at 342 million people, while the military stands at 22 million troops, 220,000 tanks and 22,000 military aircraft. Some cities are founded due to population boom, farms and factories are built, cities are upgraded and roads are improved. Shugarhai Union continues its war on European player states, as UMSS fully occupied Netherlands and also occupied 70% of Malmö and Greater Serbia, southern England and Wales; and 80% of Skopje. Shugarhai troops lands in East of England and the Welsh capital city of Cardiff for first time. The battle of London marks one of the deadliest battles in REMG, ending with Shugarhai victory and the English government are in exile. On this year's territorial changes, UMSS territory controls southern Greenland trough an polar exploration to Canada and founded an Danish settlement in Greenland. 2270 Mod Events: ''' * '''The Republic of Sweden aids all player countries with 100,000 troops, 10,000 tanks and 2500 military aircraft. * Domincan Republic joins North America and Rabat joins the UMSS. North America '''continues improving economy, industry and build up military. The population is at 352 while military is at 51 million troops, 950,000 military land vehicles and 95,000 military aircraft. Cities built, farms improves, industry booms and roads upgraded. '''The war on Yucatan continues with North America occupies 47% of their land and we threaten to nuke their capital. '''We claim 30% of Alaska and 10% of the Arctic. '''Union of Monarchist Shugarhai States (UMSS) continues to improve its economy, industry and build up its military. The Population of UMSS now stands at 342 million people, while the military stands at 24 million troops, 24,000 tanks and 24,000 military aircraft. Some cities are founded due to population boom, farms and factories are built, cities are upgraded and roads are improved. Shugarhai Union continues its war on European player states, as UMSS fully occupied Netherlands and also occupied 90% of Malmö and 32% of England. Greater Serbia and Skopje are fully occupied and annexed immediately by Shugarhai Union. Meanwhile, Eric von Schweetz's company grows popular and becomes one of major film companies in Europe, as the first theme park Schweetzland is built in Catalonia's capital Barcelona. On this year's territorial changes, Shugarhai territory now controls Greenland by starting a quickly Danish exploration to Greenland, founding new settlements on ice-free area. 2271 '''North America '''continues to improve economy, industry and build up military. The population is at 356 million people while military is at 54 million troops, one million military land vehicles and 100,000 military aircraft. Cities built. roads improves and agriculture improves too. '''Yucatan surrenders to North America. '''Hupper Brewing co likes the idea of a theme park and decides to build one in Minneapolis and starts construction.This year we claim 45% of Alaska, 30% of the Arctic and ask if the UMSS does not go past Greenland. Nav'box Category:Rebuilding Earth Map Game Category:World War III Category:Post-Apocalyptic Category:Geopolitical Category:Countries Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Map Games Category:The World Category:ASB Category:Inactive Map Games